


Oblivion

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Riza has ways of getting back at him for ignoring paperwork.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you plan on drinking into oblivion tonight?" 

A wet path on the wood leads to empty, still sweating glasses. The clink of ice and peel of damp gloves from skin is nearly lost under the persistent chatter and laughter. 

"I have paperwork due tomorrow." Roy ignores her sigh. "I plan on drinking just enough to keep functioning." 

"I gave you the papers a week ago." 

Roy motions the bartender for another drink, shrugging as he pushes his empty glass away. It slides right through the wet trail, clinking against the others. 

"I'll have them done before the deadline. Do you want another drink?"

Riza nods, choosing to keep silent about his new stack of paperwork waiting in their office.

**Author's Note:**

> Riza and Roy were one of my favorite ships before I even knew what shipping was, though I have not watched the series for years.


End file.
